galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Myth Galaxy/Fictional technology
The MMO Myth Galaxy, while using many technologies of Omni 01, uses its own made-up technology incorporating numerous magical elements. Weapons and armor Aurora Cannon The Aurora Cannon is a large barrel shaped weapon with an inner layer of 2 inch thick Prismatic Metal and an outer layer of 5 inch thick starforged steel. Up to 10 of them can be powered by a single, modified core matter reactor. They can fire a single surge of ungodly dense photon waves once every quarter of a second, and take hours of firing before the starforged steel overheats and risks melting. Each blast is capable of utterly annihilating up to 5 cubic feet of reinforced steel (4 cubic inches of starforged steel). Aurora Chain Cannon The Aurora Chain Cannon is a very large barrel shaped weapon that fits onto large spacecraft. It is composed of a single large barrel with several smaller barrels within. Each smaller barrel is about 15 feet in length, and composed of 3 inches of starforged steel on the outside, and a thin, 1 inch layer of Prismatic metal on the inside. The outer barrel is constructed of 10 inch thick starforged steel. The power source of the weapon is a small core matter reactor tailored to supply energy for only one of the smaller barrels at a time. The weapon itself is light based, but not polarized like a laser; surges of ungodly dense photon waves blast through the small barrels in turn, unleashing a devastating, and very colorful attack on an enemy. The weapon is capable of firing nonstop for hours on in before the outer layers of the small barrels overheat and risk melting. Each blast is capable of utterly annihilating up to 5 cubic feet of reinforced steel (4 cubic inches of starforged steel). Stellar Plasma Arc Using magnetism, this weapon, powered by a large modified core matter reactor, guides a plasma arc to target multiple enemies, the temperature of which matches that of blue and white dwarf stars. The generator for these potentially apocalyptic weapons is a vacuum cyndrical chamber 25 feet deep and a 7.5 foot radius made of 10 inch thick Prismatic Metal infused with Life Timber. A single crack in the chamber's design could cause the complete destruction of the vessel carrying it. The damage of this weapon is immeasurable, and the heat alone is capable of igniting many planets' atmospheres, causing the instantaneous end to all life on any planet unfortunate enough to be hit. It can only be fired once every 24 hours, as every time it fires, the chamber receives a significant amount of damage, and needs time to cool and heal. Because of this, the weapon is widely used as a last resort. Starbolts Starbolts are an ammunition based weapon. The rounds are vacuum chambers ranging anywhere from the size of a pen cap to the size of a minivan. The chambers work in much the same way as the stellar plasma chambers, except instead of being powered by a core matter reactor, they are fueled by a fusion reaction within each round. The chambers become small stars once fired from a much larger barrel, and while not burning as hot as a blue dwarf, still burn extremely hot, and are known to pierce right through 4 feet of reinforced steel (3.2 inches of starforged steel), and 80% of the time explode as micro supernovas when they die. As an ammunition based weapon, they can fire as fast as the weapon they are being fired from. In addition to being ammunition based, some technology allows those blessed by the Ancients (IE, bearing the appropriate symbols for safety purposes) to generate starbolts without ammunition at all, simply by lifting their hands up and thinking it. "Titanites" Titanites is the name given by to a superweapon. They are essentially any variation of nanite technology so small that the resulting equipment appears to simply be a magical, liquid metal. The nanites are specifically linked to a single individual's mind, and can be controlled as an extension of such. They are capable of duplicating themselves out of seemingly nothing, and rearranging themselves into any shape the owner wills, and in some cases they have preprogrammed capabilities and functions that exist before their user comes up with anything to do with them. They are capable of transcending energy and matter, bouncing back and forth between controlled energy and matter at the user's will, and even disappearing completely, and achieving perfect invisibility. The nanites, being robots, require no strength of any kind to carry, as they hold themselves up and are self propelled using a variety of energy. In addition to being the tools that turn mere mortals into truly powerful angels and demons serving Titans, they can also change their appearance, and are capable of altering the biological makeup of one's body, changing the user's appearance as well. "Death Orbs" No one is quite sure what it is or how it works, but anyone who has seen it in action is absolutely sure that the Ancients who harness this power are not the kind to be trifled with. The weapons are stored within some form of hibernate state, that once opened, activates the weapon. They look like "glass orbs with bright lights swirling around inside," as some witnesses describe; once released, they seemingly float from their containment, and fight on the side of whoever activated them. They hover towards enemies and fly through shields, armor, weapon fire and, without causing any damage to themselves, spontaneously begin releasing shockwaves with the explosive force of over 100,000's of tons of TNT in very controlled areas so as not to harm allied units. They will continue swarming through enemy units and fleets until there are none left. Thankfully, the few Ancients who have constructed this weapon or have it in their possession are generally apathetic to the goings ones of mere mortals, psuedo mortals, and all but a few of the most powerful ancients. Thermoplasmatic Shields Thermoplasmatic energy shields are essentially a bubbles composed of a very thin layer of ionized gasses controlled using magnetism, that wrap around ships of any size. When any form of energy passes through the ionized gasses, the energy ignites the volatile mixture of gasses, causing them to become plasma nearly instantly. The shields absorb different amounts of energy depending on the type of energy: electrical energy is 100% absorbed, heat energy is 90% absorbed, kinetic energy is 80% absorbed. The shields are practically impenetrable, and require no extra energy source besides the magnetism. Energy based weapons are nearly completely absorbed into the shield, which ultimately strengthens the shield by igniting more of the ionized gasses, the small fraction that passes the shields is normally ineffective against Titanic metal alloys. Missiles and projectile weapons are slowed down dramatically, and any computerized targeting systems are wiped by the shields when they pass through; many times, a missile's warhead can no longer even be triggered. While mortal weapons often have little to no effect on ships protected by these shields, Titan weapons are generally much more powerful; weapons like the aurora cannon can effectively deal damage after passing through the shields. One of the only ways to quickly destroy a vessel guarded by these shields is to crash into it, as a large enough object will still have a great deal of momentum after passing through its shields. Other effective weapons include hypervelocity guns: weapons that are capable of firing a projectile many times the speed of sound. Metals Starforged Metals Starforged metals are natural metals forged in perfect shape and molecular structure by the Ancients within stars. Starforged metals can be as much as 15 times as strong as their counterparts, and due to the nature of their forging, can be about 8 times as sharp as obsidian blades. Starforged metals are much denser than their alternately forged counterparts, result in them being nearly 4 times as heavy. Prismatic Metal The Ancients have forged metals far beyond the strength and resilience of natural materials. One such metal resembles tempered glass in appearance, and refracts light into a rainbow of colors earning it the name Prismatic Metal. Prismatic Metal is not the strongest in the Ancient's arsenal, but is still beyond anything mortals can forge. It's nearly 50 times as strong as tempered steel, and can be 10 times as sharp as an obsidian blade; it weighs about 700 pounds per cubic foot, and is 30 times as dense as lead. Lite Metal Lite Metal is forged with the same minerals as Prismatic Metal, but rather than being forged through traditional methods, Lite Metal is forged through divine power. It can be made about 8 times as strong as Prismatic Metal, being blessed by Ancient forgers, Lite Metal weighs only 250 pounds per cubic foot, and is just as dense as Prismatic Metal. Lite Metal has the appearance of shining bright white light from a silvery surface. Eternal Metal Eternal Metal is forged in blazers by Ancients, and is one of the rarest of Ancient metals. Eternal Metal is nearly 20 times as strong as Prismatic Metal, twice as sharp, and weighs in at about 3 tons per cubic foot. Not even most of the ancients are capable of even lifting a useful sized piece of Eternal Metal for combat. Eternal metal appears to have a perfectly reflecting surface, and due to its strength is nearly impossible to even scratch. It's said that Ancients that use Eternal Metal can see out of it with an extrasensory perception. Other substances Lifetimber The Ancients that are capable of creating and manipulating life have created natural resources that far surpass what is found normally. Lifetimber is from a Life Tree and never rots, molds, or decays in any way. Lifetimber continues to live on after being cut away from a Life Tree, but not overgrow and lose its shape. Lifetimber is also much stronger than other woods, and will even heal itself over time. While not the 1st choice for combat, Lifetimber is the substance of choice for the more pacifistic of Ancients, being alive, it is thought to provide additional energies to their wielders. Life Fruit The Life Fruit comes from a Tree of Life, and effective turns whoever eats it into a psuedo mortal, unaffected by age, illness, or hunger. The fruit also causes rapid regeneration and healing to the wounded. Genetic Reconstruction Some Ancients have the inherent ability to modify life as they see fit. By examining this process over thousands upon thousands of years, a few of the Ancients were able to imitate this process, and even create ways for lesser beings to emulate this process using their technology. The process is much more difficult, and requires a lot more work when using technology rather than having such a great power yourself however. Infusions Infusions are extra modifications to Ancient technology that give the object additional functional aspects. They can come in the form of reforging, or in the form of a divine blessing. Objects are reforged with special artifacts with divine properties within them, giving the object additional power. While many times, objects are infused with unique artifacts; however there are a few divine objects that are either many pieces of a whole, or are more common than others, and they are as follows: *'Light Shards:' Shards of silvery-white light that come from the remains of a light-shard type of ultra-advanced VI's such as Na'zrah. These shards of light can have various effects depending on the VI they come from; for example, one coming from Na'zrah would have an effect similar to the Symbol of Na'zrah (see below). *'Necromancer's Bones:' Necromancers are either psuedo mortals or Ancients who have by some method or another found the ability to raise and control the dead. A necromancer's bones infused into an object can grant the abilities of the necromancer they come from, and the soul of the necromancer will live within the object they are infused in to, and they can gain the ability to communicate with the object's wielder. Once the necromancer is infused into an object, they cannot be infused into another unless that object is destroyed. *'Warlock's Bones:' Much like necromancers, warlocks are either psuedo mortals or Ancients; however, they possess the ability to communicate with demonic forces that are either the more evil aligned Ancients. They are so powerful that they have even gained the ability to summon said demons wherever they are. Such abilities are usually granted by a demonic Ancient that becomes their master. Infusing a Warlock's bones into an object will bind the soul of the warlock to that object. Unlike the case with necromancers, the warlock will usually not side with the object's wielder and bring about pain and misery to whoever wields their object by constantly plaguing them with curses. *'Lifetimber:' Infusing lifetimber into an object will give the object a life of its own; allowing the object to choose whether or not to serve its wielder. The object will also regenerate itself, and any wielder it favors. *'The Eye of an Ancient:' If an Ancient reforges an object with their own eye, they can become permanently linked to the object, able to see whatever the wielder sees, and communicate with them telepathically. Symbols Objects with a Symbol on them are thought to be blessed or cursed by whichever Ancient or Titan marked it: *'Symbol of Divinity:' Causes whoever wields this object to become invulnerable to any mortal weapon. *'Symbol of Life: '''Causes whoever wields this object to become unaffected by aging, disease, or hunger, essentially making them a psuedo-mortal. *'Symbol of Harmony: Causes whoever wields this object to become locked in a state of harmony, unable to feel anger, rage, or any negative emotions. *'''Symbol of Chaos: Causes whoever wields this object to only be able to experience rage, anger, and other negative emotions. *'Symbol of Order:' Causes whoever wields this object to become level headed, and balanced in emotions. *'Symbol of the Peacemaker:' Causes whoever wields this object to become more influential when trying to bring calmness and peace to any situation. *'Symbol of the Warmaker:' Causes whoever wields this object to become hated by all who see them, and inspires hatred within the objects wielder. *'Symbol of Na'zrah:' Causes whoever wields this object to become a figure of hope, and whoever is an ally of the wielder will be unable to become hopeless, pessimistic, or fearful. *'Symbol of Necros:' Causes whoever wields this object to gain the ability to raise and control the dead, making them a Necromancer. *'Symbol of Kings:' Causes whoever wields this object to attract the attention of others, and causes all who see him to become inspired by good leadership; but at the same time, poor leadership will inspire the same people to become hostile. *'Symbol of Heroism:' Causes whoever wields this object to develop astounding bravery, and an undeniable urge to protect and serve their allies. *'Symbol of Altruism:' Boosts the morals of the user, and causes the wielder great grief and self-hatred when the user performs any action that is less than heroic. The Symbol of Altruism can only be used on those who are at least neutral on the scale of good and evil, and has no effect on those who have an evil soul to begin with. When combined with a Symbol of Truth, the wielder of the object can never tell a lie, no matter how small it is. *'Symbol of Truth:' Causes whoever wields this object to be able to see through anyone's lies, allowing the truth to become instantly clear whenever they are being deceived. *'Symbol of Sin:' Causes the wielder to become lust bound to immorality of all kinds. While the wielder isn't necessarily turned evil, over time, the user may become mentally, and even physically dependant on their own lusts. The effects increase over time. *'Symbol of Luck:' Ensures that whoever wields the object will never fail in their endeavors, as long as there is an aspect of chance in those endeavors. A Symbol of Altruism or a Symbol of Truth will reverse the effects of a Symbol of Luck when it used for personal gain. *'Symbol of the Soul Stealer:' Causes whoever wields this object is bound to it, and whoever is killed by them has their soul taken and bound to the object; if the wielder does not collect more souls, the object will eventually eat them away until they die. *'Symbol of the Path Finder:' Causes whoever wields this object to have a keen sense of direction, keeping them from ever becoming lost or disoriented. *'Symbol of the Pace Maker:' Causes whoever wields this object to have perfect timing in both reflexes and mental processes. *'Symbol of Wisdom:' Causes whoever wields this object to become incredibly wise. *'Symbol of Strength:' Causes whoever wields this object to become much stronger, normally for mortals to allow them to lift and use Ancient metals. *'Symbol of Agility:' Causes whoever wields this object to become far more agile, increasing reflexes and overall speed. *'Symbol of Knowledge:' Causes whoever wields this object to gain near-infinite knowledge for as long as the object is held. *'Symbol of Shadow:' Causes whoever wields this object to become one with the shadows, essentially becoming the embodiment of stealth. *'Elemental Symbols:' These can have various affects on objects. An elemental Symbol of Fire for example can cause the wielder of the object, or the object itself, to become surrounded in a living flame that only affects the wielders enemy, as well as granting the user some ability to control flames. Legendary Artifacts Among the Ancient technology there are some artifacts which have become legendary. The Sword of 1000 Lights The Sword of 1000 Lights is a powerful sword rumored to be forged by a Titan blacksmith. The sword has since ended up on the planet Karnas. Ring of Knowledge The Ring of Knowledge is crafted from gold with traces of prismatic metal and bears the symbol of knowledge. It was crafted by the Titan Krayhan and according to legend was designed for a Vaikan named Agnit for a test of will. It is incredibly powerful; when someone puts on the ring, they are granted infinite knowledge for as long as they wear it. Strangely, the ring can fit on anyone. However, wearing the ring for too long will destroy the wearer's self-being leaving them as a soulless husk unable to have emotion. According to Vaiikan legend, Agnit had worn the ring for too long. It was too late before he realized the ring gave infinite knowledge, but he did not have the wisdom to use his knowledge properly. It is said that after Agnit's self-being had been obliterated, he still had one sliver of emotion left. He knew he had to hide the ring so that no one would ever make the same mistake as he did. Currently, it is unknown where the ring is though it is speculated to be somewhere on Ucharpli as that is where the legend took place. Goliath Goliath is a 200 foot tall mechanical golem built by the Alkan, one of the oldest recorded civilizations. It is considered the pinnacle of artificial intelligence - it served as a guardian to the people of Nazaru many eons ago. Goliath could almost be considered a Titan itself as it bore a near-infinite amount of knowledge as well as unfathomable strength. After Alk'charis was decimated by the Promorin, Goliath survived, yet everyone else perished. After suffering such grief, Goliath buried itself in the sand and waited for someone worthy to reactivate it. Ring of Jormun An artifact of Omni origin. Infused with large amounts of circuits, the Ring of Jormun is capable of feats normally impossible using one's own Maj power. One can travel along shadows and effectively become invisible to all. While commonly used in previous eras, they have since faded into obscurity and legend, and only one is known to have survived to the present day, hidden in the Ice Temple on Ucharpli. Blade of Rolalda The Blade of Rolalda is a legendary sword of unknown origin. Stone Ring These are large gate-like structures that connect two points in space. Effectively, they allow instantanous travel between galaxies millions of lightyears away. Amulet of the Tokarthi Also known as the Amulet of Power or Selvarius's Amulet, the Amulet of the Tokarthi is an artifact that the Titan Selvarius bestowed upon his followers, the Tokarthi, and later, his chosen champion, the Human Galiana Arcad. The Amulet bestows upon its bearer the powers of the Titans, but only to those of immense fortitude and Willpower. Epoch Amulet The Epoch Amulet was a tool that the Titan Aeveon created for his servants in order to help him patrol the multiple universes before the current ones. Though he held the original, his servants all had copies. The original amulet used the power of Aeveon himself in order to create a portal to different dimensions. However; the replicas manipulated energy that was apparent in all the universe to force an opening for them to travel through. However; the replicas and all of Aeveon's servants were destroyed when Verneitigen destroyed the previous universe. Since then, it seems Aeveon has not made new servants (or has tried with the Eithrael), so only the original amulet currently exists. Mythical artifacts The following artifacts, while mentioned in many legends, have yet to be found and are currently regarded as myths. The Dream Shards The Dream Shards are said to be pieces of the very first thing ever created by the Titan King, "I." It is not quite certain what exactly the original piece was or what it looked like; but it is theorized by some of the wisest of Ancients and oldest of Titans to have been some sort of object that existed in all 6 dimensions simultaneously, and that perceiving any kind of actual shape would be impossible due its very nature. Dream Shards seem to appear at random, and vanish unexpectedly. They seem to be some kind of connection between different universes, as they move in an odd orbital pattern in 6 dimensions around the origin of all existence, finding themselves only in one particular time and place for what seems like a millisecond. Only the Titans are even capable of perceiving what the Dream Shards all look like together on a 6 Dimensional plane of existence. There is said to be trillions upon trillions of these Dream Shards that mortals cannot even see or touch, and mere 1000's that sit still in one timeline. It is theorized that the Dream Shards are the tool that the Titan King uses to interact with his creation on a level that even the Titans cannot possibly understand. Only one thing is certain about their usage by Ancients and mortals, and even Titans; when people find them, very strange and unpredictable things start to happen. Ancients and mortals who have possessed them have been known to become enlightened, gaining the ability to perceive the universe in 6 dimensions. Such an experience has only ever been described as "like a dream," hence the name, "Dream Shards." The Scythe of Undeath A large scythe currently wielded by its creator Necros, the Titan of Undeath. The Scythe is made from Eternal metal; its staff is 70 feet long, and its blade is 30 feet long and serrated on both sides. The hilt of the blade is decorated with a large skull, one of the eyes of which contains an eye of Necros. The blade is decorated with many Titanic Symbols including a Symbol of Chaos, a Symbol of Agility, a Symbol of Strength, and the Symbol of Necros; which allows anyone who wields the Scythe of Undeath to posses the power to raise and control the dead. The Scythe of Undeath is also infused with the Bones of Frostscyll, a dragonoid Ancient, which allows the scythe's wielder to summon the colossal undead Ancient and have complete control over it. Category:Myth Galaxy